Valentine's Rendez Vous
by D.M. Lover 21
Summary: A short story about Draco and Hermione's meetings each Valentine's Day. Light and fluffy, to get people in the spirit for my favourite Hallmark Holiday. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is a short story I wrote in the spirit of Velentine's day...so it's mostly fluff. Basically it's Hermione and Draco's meetings each Valentine's Day. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter (and all the other gorgeous guys in the series) would I be writing this to make up for my lack of love life?**

Year 1 - Hermione's Point of View

Tears stung my eyes as I made my way through the deserted castle. I caught my reflection in a window as I made my way back to the common room. I looked a mess, my eyes were red and swollen from crying and my hair stuck out at odd angles. I focused my vision on the view outside the window, instead of my reflection. It was dark, well past curfew. I had hidden in the library and lost track of the time.

I sniffled as I reflected on the events of the day. It was Valentine's Day after all, but I never had good memories of this Hallmark Holiday. I remembered the days at my muggle school, when I would never receive a single card. It was supposed to be different this year because, for once, there was actually someone who I wanted to be my valentine. Stupid Ron! He doesn't even realize I like him. I crossed my arms and glared out the window at the lake.

A noise startled me bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked around trying to find the source. Then I saw a blonde head turn the corner into the hallway I was currently occupying. My heart pounded as Malfoy saw me. His eyes glinted maliciously; it was obvious I had been crying. I tried to leave before he began taunting me, but he swiftly moved in front of me blocking the exit. I sighed and looked down preparing myself for the insults to come. I was in no mood to argue with him, maybe if I didn't respond he would leave faster.

"Don't tell me you're crying over Weasley?" He spat venomously. I ignored him, and tried to move around him. He stepped in front of me again and was about to continue speaking when we heard Filch's voice approaching quickly. I stared at him for a moment panic-stricken, and then he snarled before grabbing my arm and yanking me into a broom closet. I was shocked into silence and my arm tingled from his touch, it was an odd sensation that confused me thoroughly. He let go of my arm roughly, and I lost my balance. I stumbled back and hit a bucked noisily. He glared at me then hissed, "Shut up."

I silenced immediately, not because he told me to, but because I could hear footsteps approaching. We stood rigidly still waiting for them to pass. The slowed and waited near the door for a moment, and in that moment I was too scared to even draw a breath. I sighed in relief when I heard the feet walk away and the noise faded. Malfoy scoffed at my reaction.

I shoved past him, and had my hand on the knob ready to leave, when he pulled me back again. I was about to protest, when I heard a soft meow coming from the end of the hallway. We waited a few more minutes, before I hastily left the closet and headed back to my dorm. I heard him leave and walk in the opposite direction. My mind buzzed with the events of the day, especially the ones that occurred in the past fifteen minutes. I never imagined being in alone with Malfoy and not arguing, but it had happened and for some reason it intrigued me.

**A/N: Review Please!! 3 3 3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's is the second chapter, it's in Draco's POV. I'll try to have the third chapter up tomorrow, if not I'll post it on Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...but fantasies of Draco Malfoy...and Harry Potter...and Ron Weasley... (I'll stop now :D)**

Year 2 – Draco's Point of View

I stormed through the halls sneering at anyone who passed me. It was mid afternoon classes would not be over for another hour, but I had skipped my last period class. Luckily the halls were deserted. Everyone was too afraid of the monster from the Chamber of Secrets to wander the halls aimlessly.

Disgust from Lockhart's "Valentine's Day Surprise" overwhelmed me. It was nothing but a pathetic excuse for girls to get chocolate and flowers. Not that I mind spoiling a girl, but there are no girls here that are worth my time and money. They all fawn over Scarhead for some unknown reason. Just because he's _famous_, obviously I got my fair share of cards, but that is because I'm rich and handsome. Potter is neither.

I continued to walk and was lost in thought. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going and bumped into someone harshly, knocking her to the ground. I looked around to see where the person had come from. I looked to my left and there was a girl's loo there. The girl squealed in surprise. I looked down and I was shocked that such a feminine noise could come from none other than Hermione Granger.

"Really Granger, falling over me is such an overused way to get my attention," I drawled.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief at my comment. She was still on the floor, her mouth open, and some pink confetti in her hair. She looked unbearably cute. I scolded myself mentally. That was the first time (and last I hope) that I thought something nice about Hermione…I mean the Mudblood. She must have noticed the multiple changes in my face, and my current mental distraction because a moment later she was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Malfoy."

"Uh," I replied dumbly. She was standing again and looking at me strangely. "What?" I snapped, checking my hair subconsciously.

"Nothing's wrong with your hair," she laughed easily, "How could it be when you use so much gel." She seemed much more cheerful than last Valentine's Day. She has a very pretty laugh, not that I would ever tell anyone that. I scowled at her.

"You seem happier than last Valentine's Day. What did the weasel finally figure out that you like him?" She frowned and I was unreasonably happy at his lack of perception to her feelings. "Or is it because Lockhart sent you a signed photo?"

"You are incredibly…"

"Handsome, smart, rich, attractive," I listed them off on my fingers smirking.

"I was going to say insensitive, but I see arrogant applies too!" she replied and stalked back to her class. I strolled leisurely back to my dorm in a much better mood. That was a very interesting encounter. Granger was always easy to annoy, and it was fun to watch her face flush when she was angry.

I entered the common room and dismissed a first year from the armchair near the fire. Too bad she's a mudblood. Otherwise I could imagine her as a Slytherin. She definitely had the personality for it. She was cunning, ambitious, intelligent and witty. She was almost a perfect candidate. Almost perfect in general, even though she wasn't a pureblood.

**A/N: Review! Reivew!! Reivew!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! Here is the next chapter. I tried to update yesterday, but I was sick...sorry. I might have another chapter up today, if not one will definately be up tomorrow. Please review! I love feedback and I haven't finished writing this story yet, so I'm open to ideas.**

**Disclaimer:** **If I owned Harry Potter would I be here? Not likely.**

Year 3 – Hermione's Point of View

I checked my surroundings carefully before subtly entering a deserted classroom. I pulled the gold chain out from beneath my robes and turned the time turner once fully. I checked my watch to check it had taken me back to the right time, it had. I rushed out of the classroom to avoid seeing anyone. I spun around a corner and crashed into something hard. My hands shot out to stop myself from falling, and at the same a pair of hands grabbed my waist. I looked up into a pair of stunned grey eyes. I froze in shock and my heart was thudding loudly against my chest.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat awkwardly as he removed his hands from my waist. I came out of my trance quickly and stuttered incoherently as I yanked my hands away from his chest. I felt my face colour as he smirked down at me. I cleared my thoughts before rearranging my features to show indifference.

'So, where are your two goons?" I asked coolly, noticing their absence.

"I could ask you the same thing," he sneered in response. I stiffened at the mention of Ron and Harry. Ron was being unreasonable, like always, assuming Crookshanks ate Scabbers. First it was the Firebolt incident, and now this. And Harry was obviously on Ron's side…

"Are you crying?" His startled voice brought me back from my thoughts. I quickly bushed my hand across my cheek to wipe the single tear away.

"Of course not," I responded defensively. I mentally scolded myself for letting my guard down in front of him. He looked unsure, but thankfully did not push the subject. I caught a glimpse of a bird from the window and suddenly remembered his involvement in Buckbeak's execution. "How's your arm?" I asked sarcastically, trying to change the subject.

"Better now, but it was terrible after that creature mauled it," he said coldly.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen," I scoffed, "I was there it wasn't that bad."

"You're only saying that because you're friends with that oaf Hagrid," he snarled back.

"Hagrid is twice the man you are!" I spat, furious that he would insult Hagrid.

"Literally," he snorted. I let out the smallest of laughs, but instantly tried to control it. I failed miserably and started laughing. His expression became shocked by my reaction, and that only made me laugh harder. I collapsed against the wall and gasped for breath. It was a relief to laugh again. I hadn't in so long. Between the stress of all my classes and the arguments with Ron I had been overcome by depression. My laughter stopped and I calmed myself, still trying to catch my breath.

"Are you done?" he asked me strangely, and the look on his face almost started my laughter again.

"Yes, I think so," I responded cheerfully.

"You really have some screws loose. Did you know that?" He asked me curiously. I nodded happily, before realizing the time.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late for class," I exclaimed quickly gathering my things and running to the Charms classroom. Class had already started and people were moving around the room noisily, so I managed to get in quietly with out being noticed. Harry eyed me suspiciously when I sat down though. I smiled easily, but looked away when Ron turned around to glare at me. My glumness returned and I pulled out my book. My spirits lifted slightly when a small scrap of parchments fell out. I unfolded it quickly and smiled at the note.

_Happy Valentine's Day Granger._

_D.M._

**3 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! I'm hoping to update again some time this week. **

**Disclaimer: I own a Harry Potter Box Set! But I don't think that counts... :(**

Year 4 – Draco's POV

The nerve of him! Just because he's some Quidditch "Superstar" doesn't mean he can have any girl he wants. And to stoop to that level, taking a muggle born to the Yule ball! My perfect pureblood eyes still burn at the thought of him with _her._ How could she possibly go through all that effort to look so…presentable? As if he was something special.

"Drakie," Pansy's shrill voice pulled me out of my train of thought. I scowled at her, trying to recapture the image of me beating the snot of that stupid Bulgarian seeker.

"Drakie, do you know what day it is?" If possible her voice reached a higher note. I winced at the high-pitched sound. Her words registered then, and I responded dully.

"Is it your birthday?"

"No silly!" She exclaimed, followed by the most annoying giggle I have ever heard, "It's Valentine's Day!" She sidled closer to me and attempted her best seductive look, which actually made her eyes look like they were about to pop out of her head. I looked away disgustedly.

"I have a special surprise for you Drakie," she whispered in my ear. Then pulled out a small mistletoe branch and tried to hold it above our heads.

I quickly ducked out of the way before sneering, "Wrong holiday Pansy." I turned my back to her and continued down the corridor holding back my laughter. I didn't dare look back; the expression on her face would have been priceless. But I knew better than to laugh in front oh her, Malfoy's do_ not_ laugh in public.

Once I was far enough away I let a small chuckle out under my breath. I was relieved to be alone this evening. My unexplained jealousy towards Krum was definitely starting to cause suspicions. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy may be thick, but Blaise was not. He had already confronted me with the ludicrous idea that I fancied Granger. "Good one Zabini." That had been my response at the time, but I was beginning to doubt myself. She had looked amazing at the ball…more so than usual. But I wasn't the only male in the room starring daggers at him.

My resentment returned and I continued to prowl around the school without a purpose. I came across a portrait, which posed as a secret passage to the dungeons, and I yanked it open forcefully. The sight that met my eyes caused the most excruciating pain I've ever felt. This is saying something, because I had been hit with a couple of crucios when I was younger. And I had the sudden urge to rip apart Krum's face. How dare he? Holding her like that! And kissing her! How could he possibly kiss _my_ Hermione? He didn't know anything about her. The way her eyes sparkled when she got an answer right in class. Or the downcast look in her eyes when she had fights with the Weasel. And the pride that radiated off her anytime Scarhead would pull some miraculous stunt.

"Oh," I looked at her quickly to see her reaction. Her face turned pink instantaneously, and she tried to squirm away from him, which proved difficult in the tight space. We all stood there awkwardly for a moment.

Then the burly brute kissed her on the cheek, "Good night Her-my-knee." Then he sauntered off as if nothing had happened. Once he was gone she cleared her throat awkwardly.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "So you're dating Krum?" I couldn't keep the venom from my voice.

"What's your point?" She responded coolly.

"How'd you mange that?" I sneered, using any excuse to keep her talking. To calm the storm that had erupted in my chest, "Enchantment, or love potion?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, we all know you're manipulating him somehow. I'm just curious how you're doing it." The muscles in her jaw tensed and her fists became clenched. It killed me to see her so angry, but I was taking any moment I could get alone with her. I hated my self for that more than anything. A small beetle was crawling on the wall high above her head, and I wanted to smash it into a billion pieces just for witnessing the horrid event.

Then she laughed, a light tinkling sound, but it was far from the laugh I had shared with her last Valentine's Day. "You sound just like Ron. Imagine that, both of you fawning over Krum. Then you both accuse me of putting some silly spell on him. Here's I thought, maybe you're jealous."

Suddenly my heart leaped, this was my chance. I could tell her how I felt, it wasn't very Malfoy of me. But my lungs ached with the effort of breathing and I couldn't keep the secret anymore. I loved Hermione Granger. I opened my mouth to speak, but she continued her rant.

"And I know exactly why you're jealous. You are jealous because I've found someone who cares for me as more than a friend! You, on the other hand, have no one. You don't even have the emotional capacity to love. You are selfish, and arrogant, and no matter how much money you have, or how pure your blood is, no one will ever truly love you."

She stormed past me. She pushed against my chest with her hands to move me out of the way. My skin burned from her touch, but not as much as my heart burned from hearing her say those hurtful words. The hardest part was knowing that she would never love me like I loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the review! Here's chapter 5. I'll try to have the next chapter up this weekend. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't put my real name online, (due to creepy stalkers...), but I'll give you a hint it not J.K. Rowling**

Year 5 – Hermione's Point of View

I beamed at the students passing me in all directions, scurrying around the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. I bounded back to the castle in excitement. Harry's interview was going to be published in the Quibbler! Not the most respectable magazine, but in would bring some attention to Voldemort's return. I skipped up the steps and threw the large doors open.

I blinked several times to adjust my eyes to the darkness of the castle in comparison to the brightness of the snowy grounds. I felt a sense of accomplishment, after having the interview go so successfully. I strolled through the halls confidently; even Umbridge couldn't spoil my mood. I beamed at her as I passed and she responded with the phoniest smile I have ever seen. Knowing I was defying her behind her back, provided a feeling of pride I was not used to. Harry and Ron had definitely influenced me with all of their rule-breaking.

My smile faltered for a moment, when I saw a crowd of Slytherins hovering in the corridor. They sneered at me as I walked past, but made no comments. Once I was passed them a prickling feeling in my neck told me I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder casually, and saw that the Slytherins were leaving, all but one. His grey eyes bored into mine for a moment. I broke the eye-contact quickly and turned into a passage off the corridor. It was deserted and I could hear nothing except the echo of my footsteps.

My happy glow cam back to me as I pondered over the events of the day. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice his presence right away. But a pair of footsteps joined mine, and I was amazed at how quickly he caught up with me. His appearance had changed only slightly. He was taller, and more toned from quidditch no doubt. It wasn't possible to deny that he was good looking. I blushed at the thought, but looked away so he wouldn't see. How could such a ferret be so fortunate? He didn't notice.

"Alone again on Valentine's Day, Granger?" He asked me casually, as if we had these conversations everyday.

"I see you failed to remember, I wasn't alone last Valentine's Day," I replied calmly. I was glad to see the annoyed expression on his face at the memory of our last Valentine's Day encounter.

"Well, I doubt Krum provided very good company," he added nastily.

"Are you jealous?" I asked incredulously.

"Excuse me."

"Are…you…jealous?" I asked annunciating each word carefully.

"Of what? You and Krum?" He asked disbelievingly, "What's there to be jealous of?" His tone was mocking, but his eyes gave him away. I smirked in triumph.

"You _are_ jealous!"

"I am not."

"Yes you are.

"You are such a hypocrite," he snapped, "here you are telling me of being jealous of your relationship with Krum. But last year you accused me of not having the ability to love anyone."

"What's you point," I retorted angrily. He moved dangerously close to me, and i could feel his breath against my cheek.

"You were wrong," he hissed into my ear. And without any hesitation, he pulled me closer to him. Our lips crashed together passionately, and a moment later reality caught up with us. I pulled away shocked, but not angry. His eyes were like storm clouds, dark and dangerous. I opened my mouth, but when no words came I closed it again helplessly.

Then I fled. I turned and ran down the corridor and back towards my dorm. He didn't follow me, and for that I was grateful. My heart was pounding against my chest, and not just from the running. My head spun with confused thoughts. And the infatuation I once had for the blonde boy resurfaced, but it was no longer just a crush.

**A/N: See that Review button? Press it! I love to hear your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. There has been a lot going on with school and family stuff. It didn't help that I had a mild case of writer's block. Well here's chapter 6, only one more to go! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Year 6 – Draco's Point of View

A soft sniffling was disturbing the peace I had sought in the library. I had been desperately avoiding Pansy, yet again; she was attempting to give me one of several valentine cards. She really can't take a hint…anyway, and the library was the one place I could find some quiet. And now, this damn sniffling was disturbing my quiet place.

I got up angrily and stormed over to the source of the offensive noise. I was about to tell the person to stop blubbering and shut up when I noticed the familiar curls on said person's head. Granger. I stood stock still, and I didn't want to tell _her_ to shut up. She noticed my presence then and looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, "Do you want me to leave?" I was praying that she would say yes. I didn't handle crying women well, especially her.

"No, it's ok you can stay," she replied wiping her eyes and moving her large stack of books from the chair beside her. I sat next to her uncomfortably. We had ever been seen together publicly. Not that we were an item, but we had snogged in a few broom closets. Unsurprisingly, neither of us had committed to our "relationship", if you could even call it that. I knew I cared for her more than she did for me, and I was not going to put myself up for that kind of rejection.

"So what happened?" I asked curious as to what upset her today.

"Won Won," she mimicked Lavender's voice, "is blaming me for our ruined friendship."

I chuckled darkly under my breath. "After all the stupid things he has said and done you still care about that weasel." I was a bit offended by the fact that she had such obvious feeling for him. I had to constantly remind myself that he didn't deserve her, but that never worked because I knew I didn't deserve her either.

"You seem to have forgotten that he's one of my best friends,"

"And you want to be more than friends," I added staring at her intensely. This was forbidden ground, and I knew that, but I wasn't going to be second to the Weasel. She knew exactly where the conversation was going and scowled at me.

"So what if I do want to be more than friends," she said it defensively, but her eyes betrayed her. She doubted her feelings for him. That meant I still had a chance. "I don't see this," she waved her hands around the space between us, "going anywhere.'

"Do you want it to?" I had already made up my mind on this issue. I would wait for her if I knew she wanted me, but if she was waiting for him I wasn't going to wait for her.

"I don't know," she sighed, "that's not even what I'm upset about. It's the fact that he's ignoring me, because of _her_. I thought our friendship meant more to him."

"Still, it's always about him," I had finally snapped. I knew I didn't plan on hanging around if she chose him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle losing her. "Ron said this, Ron did that. Ron and Harry. Ron and Lavender. It's always about him," I hissed angrily.

"I told you he's my best friend, what do you expect?" She asked surprised by my sudden outburst.

"You don't talk about potter like that," I pointed out, "I don't care if you like him I wish you would just admit it, so I can move on with my life."

"I don't want you out of my life Draco," her angel voice became soft, and she actually looked worried at the thought of not having me. That only barely registered though. She had said my name, for the first time.

I spoke quietly without thinking, "prove it."

My brain caught up with my mouth, and I was about to apologize for putting her on the spot. But before I could find the word her lips were pressed against mine. She never initiated our kisses, she would kiss back, but she would never kiss me first. Taken by surprise, I almost fell off my chair when she threw herself at me.

Her lips were pressed harshly against mine, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, before wrapping her legs around the back of my chair. She was now in my lap completely, and she stopped kissing me for a moment. She breathed in deeply, and laid her forehead gently against mine.

I gazed in her eyes for a few precious moments, before she started kissing me again. Her tongue slid in and out of my mouth easily as I ran my fingers up and down her thighs. She removed her lips for air again, and I moved to her neck. Kissing it slowly, and watching her reaction. She shivered when my lips touched her skin, and I wrapped my arms around her back. She cuddled against my chest happily as I stroked her hair. Unfortunately, that stupid librarian chose that moment to come into our row. She began screeching immediately.

"Chairs are meant for one person not two!" She yelled at us continuously as we fled from the library. Once we were away from her, we stopped running. Hermione burst out laughing, and I followed her lead. It felt good to laugh. She pecked me on the lips one last time before heading down the corridor.

"Hermione," I called, jogging to catch up with her. "Be my Valentine?"

She kissed me again tenderly, "mmm hmm," she responded. Then she ran her fingers through the back of my hair and hugged me tightly. "Happy Valentine's Day Draco."

**A/N: Please R&R I love your feedback. BTW thanks for all the reviews so far! A big thank you to: **StarArrow, xt-291, Margaritalimes, FiilthyMudbloodLoveeBaybiie-x, and Hermione'sBFF454 for reviewing chapter 5. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This is the longest chapter so far, so I hope that makes up for it ;D. There's only the epilogue left so please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: So I was reading part of the 7th book to prep myself for this chapter, and I suddenly realized that i was not J.K. Rowling. I'm mildy traumatized by the experience...lol**

Year 7 – Hermione's POV

I was paralyzed in fear, my normally buzzing brain had frozen. I was standing in the middle of Malfoy Manor with Harry and Ron beside me. We were surrounded by Death Eaters, I discontentedly noticed Draco was among them. His eyes were wide at my presence, I knew look a mess. Living in a tent with two teenage boys for the last few months, while on the run from Voldemort, had not been easy. Then a shrill voice brought me out of my clouded thoughts.

"We'll take the mudblood first," said Bellatrix's cruel voice. I stood rigidly preparing myself for whatever cruel punishment they had in store for me. Ron started shouting obscenities at them. I mentally cursed him. His harsh reaction only proved that he wanted to protect me, but it was better they took me than Harry. They dragged the others to the dungeon, Ron hollered all the way down, but his voice soon died away and they started the torture.

"Crucio!" I had never experienced the torture curse before. It was excruciating. It was like walking on burning hot and jagged stones, and being stabbed by thousands of rusty nails. That was only the external pain, inside it felt like my blood was boiling and my veins were about to explode, all my muscles had tensed up and my sight was quickly becoming clouded. Then it stopped. I found my self shaking on the floor, my ears still ringing from my high-pitched shriek.

"Now, I think you'll be ready to answer some of our questions," Lucius stated. His grey eyes were calculating, but not completely cold. He just looked desperate. "Where did you get that sword?" I didn't answer, but I slowly pulled myself to my feet. I was barely able to support my own weight, and I was disgusted at my weakness. I did not answer him, but I glared as menacingly as I could and crossed my arms in front of my chest like a small child. "Fine," he snapped, and then nodded slowly at Bellatrix.

I steeled myself for the pain that was about to come. But I felt and odd sensation before it did. First my skin was warm, and then it tingled slowly. I flexed my fingers cautiously to check my reflexes; they were normal. The sensation had started on my right side, and I recognized that someone had sent the spell from that direction. I moved my eyes in that direction, and barely registered Bellatrix's voice in the background. My eyes found the eyes of the person who had cast the spell. The grey eyes pierced though me. He was trying to tell me something through his eyes but I didn't understand. Then the spell hit me.

The sheer force of the spell threw me off my feet, because of his distraction I had not prepared myself for the impact. I landed a few feet back and hit my head on the hard wood floor. I let out a small yelp and heard Bellatrix cackle in delight. Once again my eyes found his, and they were wide with worry. The pain was not the same as before, it was much milder. The feel of the jagged rocks beneath my feat had changed. They were much less sharp and not as hot. My blood still boiled, but not to the point where it felt as if my veins would burst. My vision was only affected mildly from the fall. And the rusty nails now merely felt like pins and needles.

I quickly realized the spell he had performed and what he had been trying to tell me. My acting skills were not great, but I tried. I forced my body to shake uncontrollably and managed to produce some high-pitched screams. All the while I was watching him, his eyes were horrified. Apparently I'm a better actress than I thought. He looked away, and I saw why. His father was glaring at him. But Draco did not put his emotionless mask on immediately. His face fell for a moment, and Lucius' glare faltered. He subtly patted Draco's shoulder before turning away. Draco followed his father's lead and covered that show of emotion by sneering at the floor around the area I was faking my pain.

I realized then that Lucius knew. He knew about our "relationship". I was sure Draco would have forgotten about me and moved on, like I had attempted to. But he didn't, we were both in too deep. Then the tingling sensation stopped. She had released the spell. Hermione kept up her act, so she began sobbing hysterically on the floor.

She felt pressure enveloping her brain, then a voice inside her head. "Granger, she's going to ask you about the sword. Lie, make it believable. Your life depends on it." Lucius voice was calm, but urgent. He did not care if I died, but he knew Draco did care for me. I continued to sob, but snuck a look at Lucius. He was watching me intently.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix yelled, "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight," I sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault." That part was true. Thinking quickly, I continued to sob, "It isn't the real sword. It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy," screeched Bellatrix, "A likely story."

"Draco got fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not," Lucius cut in smoothly. Draco only nodded, and hurried to the cellar. He returned moments later pulling Giphook along with him. He let him go in the middle of the hallway and moved towards his spot beside his father.

"Move the Mudblood out of the way," Lucius commanded him. Draco nodded once more. He move towards me swiftly and pulled me up roughly. I let my body fall against him as if I was in severe pain. He dragged my body along with him to a spot further from his aunt and the goblin. He faced us both toward the centre of the room, where Bellatrix had begun to torture Griphook.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered softly, hidden by my hair, "I tried to use a spell to stop it, but it didn't work." He sounded so remorseful. He was tenderly holding my wrist, but kept a firm grip on my waist.

I angled my head ever so slightly, and responded, "It did work. I'm just a better actress than we thought." His eyes widened slightly and he let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," he whispered, "If I had come with you after last June I would have been able to protect you. But I promise, I will make you safe. I can't stay with you now, and I can't promise anything once I'm gone, but you will not die tonight."

'What do you mean 'once I'm gone'? I hissed angrily, "and why can't you come with us?"

"If I leave with you, he will kill my whole family," he explained in a rushed whisper. There was a crack below us and we watched as Wormtail hurried below to check on the prisoners. He continued in a rushed whisper, "I may be able to help you escape, but he will find out. And for you, I'm willing to pay the price for betrayal."

My eyes widened in realization. "But you can't," I whispered back, "Draco you may have done a lot of stupid things, but I will not let you do this."

He ignored her and changed the topic quickly, "I should have know you would be here tonight. We're always together on Valentine's Day." Even without looking at him I could tell he was smirking. I pursed my lips together, but my attention was drawn to Bellatrix as she used her wand to make a bloody slash across Griphook's face. Then she turned to face me.

"I think we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NOOOO!" Ron had burst into the Drawing room closely followed by Harry. Guilt washed over me. I had been so easily distracted by Draco's presence, and they had to escape by themselves. Fighting soon broke out. Spells were flying everywhere. Lucius was stunned and hit the ground with a thud. I pulled away from Draco easily, so he could get to his father. In that moment Bellatrix had pulled me roughly by the hair, and held a knife at my throat. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide in horror.

"Stop or she dies!" She bellowed. All fighting ceased. "Now drop your wands or we'll see how filthy her blood really is!" I gulped nervously, feeling the knife scrape my throat. Blood dripped down my neck. Harry and Ron both dropped their wands obediently. "Draco pick them up," she commanded. He did so, but his eyes were everywhere, trying to find an escape. "The Dark Lord is coming Potter, your death approaches."

Bellatrix began speaking again, but her words were lost by me. My mind was a whirl of possible escape routes, all seemed impossible. There was a crunching sound above us. Bellatrix and I looked up simultaneously. The chandelier above us shook, and then it fell. Bellatrix released me and dove out of the way, but I was too slow. It came crashing down on top of me, and the shattered glass pierced my skin. Draco covered his face and moved towards me, but Ron grabbed me first.

He dragged me away and I watched Draco helplessly. Draco was being pulled away also, but by his mother. I heard him contest, "Mum, let go." But for such a petit woman, I could tell she had an iron grip.

Then she stopped pulling him. "Dobby1" she screamed in shock, "You dropped the chandelier?" My eyes were drawn to the little elf who stood bravely in the door way.

"You must not harm Harry Potter." The next few things happened simultanoesy. Bellatrix and Narcissa were distracted by Dobby's betrayal and Harry was able to toss Ron a wand. He then grabbed the remaining wands from Draco. The three of us, along with Griphook and Dobby disparated. The last thing I saw was Bellatrix throwing her dagger directly at us. And Draco watching her in horror.

A moment later we were gone. We landed in a heap on a grassy slope. I disentangled myself from Ron. Once we knew that we had all made it, Harry turned to check on Griphook and Dobby. Dobby was still on the ground. He was on his knees and he was looking at his chest and trembling.

"Dobby? What's wrong?" Harry asked rushing to his side. He looked down at the elf in horror. Ron and I hurried to his side. Bellatrix's dagger had hit him squarely in the chest. Harry yanked it out quickly to see how much damage had been done. Luckily the dagger had only cause a shallow cut. I pulled out my wand healing it instantly.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing to a steel object on the ground.

"I don't know, but that's what stopped the dagger from going in further." Harry explained quickly. I grabbed it quickly and examined it. It resembled a paper airplane, but was made of some type of metal. I unfolded it carefully and it revealed a small note that read:

_I will always love you_

_D.M._

My heart ached knowing what he was left to face. "What's inside?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," I lied folding it back up. At that moment Bill and Fleur came out. So this was their house. Ron and the others quickly went to join them. But Harry remained at my side.

"I wonder who would have done that…" He mused while looking at the plane in my hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervous at his curiosity.

"Well someone had to put a spell on the plan for it to do that," he explained. I silently cursed his observation. "May I see it," he asked reaching for it. I quickly moved it out of his way. "It could be dangerous," I made up quickly, "I'd better check for any jinxes first…"

Harry eyed me suspiciously and I knew he saw through my lie. He then tackled me to the ground playfully and yanked the airplane from my hand. I tried to protest but he opened it anyway. He read the noted and then looked at me thoughtfully. I waited for realization to hit him, for him to yell at me for betraying his trust. But he never did.

"So how long has this been going on?" He asked quietly, so quietly I was sure I heard him wrong.

"Since first year," I replied. It was the truth in a way. It seemed since that first Valentine's Day together, we were unknowingly drawn to one another. Harry raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"That was the very beginning. But things really changed after fourth year." I explained everything. Telling Harry was a relief. Draco had told his father after all, so I was not betraying his trust. But it was so hard to keep my feelings a secret for so long. Harry remained unnervingly calm the whole time. Then at the end I asked him the most important question, "You're not going to tell Ron are you?"

"I was hoping you were," he responded seriously.

"I was afraid of that," I said truthfully, "After last summer; I thought I'd never see him again. I cried for ages, until I came to the burrow. I tried to bury my feelings, so I could go back to liking Ron. But it didn't work."

"I think," Harry was choosing his words very carefully now, "that you and Ron were building a relationship with each other because you had no one else. But things have changed; you do have someone…kind of. And it's only fair to give Ron that opportunity too."

"Your right Harry," I beamed at him. He left me to think over what he had said. He made it seem so simple. I knew it would be difficult to tell Ron the truth. But I had already done the most difficult part, leaving Draco. I prayed I would see him again, but I would not settle for Ron if I didn't. That though almost brought me to tears. I held the plane to my chest and looked up at the stars. "I will always love you too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far! :D**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Hi again everyone! Here's the last part of Valentine's Rendez-Vous. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this, and will read some of my other stories too! Most importantly I want to thank you all for sticking with my thorugh out this story, and also for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Harry Potter when I started writing this story, sadly I still do not own it.**

Epilogue - Draco's POV 

I looked around anxiously, trying to find her wild main of hair. The great hall was crowed with people dueling, and it was obvious now that the Death Eaters were falling. I had already decided my alliance. I may have the dark mark on my arm, but I had no intentions of staying faithful to the Dark Lord. But I would remain loyal to my parents, and more importantly to Hermione. I searched frantically through the crowd of people gathered in the great hall, praying that she was alright. I peered into the centre of the hall and to my horror found her dueling my aunt. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were with her. My heart began to thump painfully in my chest. I gripped my wand tightly and shoved people aside trying to get closer to her. An angry scream distracted me from my mission.

"YOU BITCH!!!!!" I heard Mrs. Weasley bellow as she charged towards my aunt. I tried to get closer to Hermione again, as I saw her figure submerge into the crowd. My eyes were quickly drawn back to the two battles as my aunt's body hit the ground. All three of the Dark Lord's opponents flew backwards and he turned to address Mrs. Weasley. Just then a shield spell was cast protecting her prom his curse. Everyone looked around in confusion to find the caster of the spell. Potter appeared from his invisibility cloak in the middle of the hall. I stopped in my tracks and turned to watch.

This was it, the moment that would change everything. If Potter did not defeat the Dark Lord…I didn't want to think about that. I could easily make my way back into the Dark Lord's inner circle, but I would not. I could not. That would mean leaving Hermione, and that was no longer an option. It was hard to be optimistic watching the two men talk calmly while circling around the room, never taking their eyes off each other. I quickly decided on a backup plan, just in case. I would grab my parents, Hermione, Weasley and anyone else she wanted and we would go into hiding. We would have to split up; large groups were too easy to track. But Hermione would stay with me.

I focused in on the conversation when I heard my name. I tried to understand the context. Potter was now talking about wands, but what did I have to do with that? He had taken my wand, but I didn't understand the importance of that…not for him anyway. I was slightly awed by Potter's calm manner. But I knew his odds were not good, so he probably would win the battle. It always seemed, that when the odds were stacked against him he came out on top.

The talking stopped, and both men drew their wands. I watched intently as Voldemort's green spell collided with Potter's red one. Voldemort's spell rebounded and hit him directly in the chest. The hall was deadly silent as his body hit the ground. Then it erupted. I was pushed towards the centre of the hall, towards the boy who lived. Normally I would have fled from the crowd, but I knew exactly who would be with him. I tried to find her as I was continually pushed towards him. I watched all the euphoric faces around me, some pierced with sadness at the loss of loved ones. I smiled uncertainly, at Potter's victory, but I would not be fully happy until I was holding Hermione again.

Eventually the crowd thinned out, and I quickly disentangled myself from the crowd. I found my parents hovering at the edge of the hall, and hugged my mother tightly. She sniffled into my shoulder and my father patted my gently on the shoulder, then pried her off me. He nodded to the left and I looked quickly in that direction. It was her. I made my way to her quickly, but was soon blocked off by a group of Gryffindors. I looked at them uncertainly, recognizing Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas among the group.

"Where do you think you're going Malfoy?" One of them asked menacingly.

"Yeah, you filthy Death Eater!" Added another. They drew their wands threateningly. I pulled my replacement wand out hesitantly. I did not want to hurt one of Hermione's friends.

They noticed my hesitation. "Not so eager to fight, when your precious leader isn't here to fight. Are you? There's no other Death Eaters here to help you. Let's see how useless you are when you stand alone." They glared at me, and sized me up as an opponent. The odds were obviously in their favour. There were five of them, where as I was alone…or so I thought.

At that moment I felt something warm brush beside me, and my heart leapt at her very presence. "Who said he was alone?" Her delicate voice was cold, and I watched her glare them down. I grinned as the cowered away from her. They knew they were not match for her alone. But my odds improved. Ginny and Luna quickly backed her up. Ginny smiled knowingly at me. I grinned in response, as I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her beside me. The naïve boys remained unwilling to let me off the hook. After a furious glare from Ginny, Ron joined my defense party with Neville. Neville nodded his head at me in acknowledgement and I returned the gesture, eager to please Hermione.

Ron surprised me by shaking my hand, and saying quietly "truce." I nodded, and we let go quickly. Hermione was beaming. I recognized another one of the boys in the group and realized the reason for his reluctance to let me go. He was one of the many victims of my aunt's cruelty. She had killed his parents before the war.

It seemed that being outnumbered wasn't enough for them. Luckily, the tension of our group was attracting attention. A moment later Potter joined us. He walked up to me, and to the boys' astonishment, and to mine, shook my hand. Then he pulled me slightly closer and whispered in my ear, "Your mom saved me out in the forest, so I think we're even. But if you hurt Hermione I will slaughter you."

"I don't think it will come to that," I replied, grateful for his approval. I was quite sure it was necessary to my relationship with Hermione. The boys backed off sheepishly at the sight of their savior. And the celebrations continued around us. Our group dispersed, giving Hermione and me some privacy. Time stopped, or at least it felt like it. We stared at each other for a moment, and then she threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist with such force that I lifted her right off the ground. She kissed me passionately.

Once she pulled back to catch her breath I set her back on the ground cautiously. She was about to protest when I cut her off. "I was wondering," I started carefully, "do you have any plans for next Valentine's Day?" She looked at me curiously, so I got down on one knee and continued. She added to my anxiety my letting out an audible gasp. "If you don't have plans, I wanted to know if you would marry me?" She didn't answer, but remained there with her mouth open.

I was suddenly very nervous. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But I was so busy worrying one of us wouldn't make it through the war that I didn't consider her reaction. "I know I don't have a ring," I began uncertainly, "And I'm defiantly no Prince Charming," I added as an afterthought. She seemed to come to her senses now. Then she launched herself at me. I lost my balance and we both ended up sprawled on the floor. That didn't sway her though, she began kissing me fiercely. After several moments, I pulled back. "So, is that a yes?" She nodded eagerly, and I kissed her again. And over her shoulder I saw Harry and Ginny making out, normally that would make me gag. But Hermione had definitely changed me. Well, I guess I'm not the only one getting a happy ending.

The End


End file.
